


milk and gritty

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gritty, Milk and Honey parody, Other, Parody, Poetry, rupi kaur parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: A parody of Rupi Kaur’s poems, with Gritty as the subject





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this because I was writing another fic featuring Gritty but it got deleted. Hope you enjoy!

orange fur

large eyes 

it was 

beautiful 

terrible

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

his father

a bully

but he

 

strong

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

falling

falling with no end in sight

falling

 

onto the ice

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

so new

so fragile

one month in this

fragile world

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

attacking

but attacking who

the santas 

 

or himself 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

mockery

imitating another

flattery

aren’t they one and the same

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

a picture

recreated again and again

in varying forms 

goodnight internet 

he says

goodnight indeed

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

his eyes

windows into the soul

his eyes are empty

is his soul

 

too

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

when one dares attack

he does not take it

he attack back

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

sleep with one eye open tonight 

 

bird

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

he is loved

by many

he is hated

by many

so

 

what is the truth

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

never revealing himself 

never truly taking off the mask

will we ever find out

who he truly is

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

breaking down barriers

will not be contained

in this box

throwing fits

throwing objects

will not be contained 

attacking those you placed him here

who watched him suffer

he finally breaks the walls down

will not be contained

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


those who attack

never prevail 

counterattacks

will never be defeated

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


he rises 

after so many

said mean things

never break down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know what the poems were referencing-  
> Just the fact that a lot of people don’t like Gritty and a lot of people do  
> When he went on that talk show and took off his mask, revealing the guy underneath in elaborate Gritty makeup  
> When they threw him in the penalty box  
> The little kid attacking him  
> Just the fact that he’s still going strong after all the backlash

**Author's Note:**

> In case the poems were too vague, here’s what they’re referencing-  
> His appearance and him in general  
> The official team describes him as having a father who is a bully  
> Him falling on the ice  
> When they did a thing about baby Gritty being one month old in October  
> Attacking those Santas recently  
> The Kim K champagne picture parody  
> Another Kim K champagne picture parody  
> Idk something about his eyes  
> The little kid attacking him  
> His tweet reply to the Penguins


End file.
